Jamie Marchi
Jamie Lynn Marchi es una actriz de voz y teatro, directora de doblaje y guionista de Funimation Entertainment que interpretó la voz de Helen en el doblaje inglés del anime de Claymore. Carrera Personal *B Gata H Kei - Yamada’s First Time (TV) : Script *Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts (TV) : Script (eps 1-2) *Blassreiter - Comentarista (ep 12) *Burst Angel - Comentarista (eps 4, 24) *Claymore (TV) : Commentary (ep 19) *Heroic Age (TV) : ADR Director (eps 17-20) *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) : Script *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) : Script, Commentary *Hetalia World Series (TV) : ADR Director, Script *Jyu Oh Sei (TV) : Script (eps 7-8) *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru : ADR Director *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu : ADR Director *Negima!? (TV) : ADR Director (21 episodes), Script (eps 1, 3-4, 6-24) *Oh! Edo Rocket (TV) : Script (eps 4, 7-26) *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) : Script (eps 5-6) *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) : Commentary (ep 2) *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) : Commentary (ep 10) *Sgt. Frog (TV) : ADR Director (14-16) (eps 1-7, 13-16), Script (26 episodes) *Soul Eater (TV) : Commentary (ep 30) *Spice and Wolf (TV) : ADR Director (eps 1-4), Script *Spice and Wolf II (TV) : Script *Strike Witches 2 (TV) : Script Actriz de voz *Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts (TV) as Shouko Kirishima *Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts 2 (TV) as Shouko Kirishima *Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Matsuri (OAV) as Shouko Kirishima *Baki the Grappler (TV) as Yasuko (eps 23-24) *Bamboo Blade (TV) as Carrie Nishikawa *Basilisk (TV) as Young Ogen *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV); Page *Big Windup! (TV) as Naoe Mihashi *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 (TV) as Hazumi Senkawa (voice message; ep 1) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (TV) as Hazumi Senkawa *Black Blood Brothers (TV) as Maid (ep 7) *Black Butler (TV) *Black Cat (TV) as Rinslet Walker *Blassreiter (TV) as Amanda Werner; Meinke (ep 13) *Burst Angel (TV) as Meg *Burst Angel: Infinity (OAV) as Meg *Case Closed (TV); Anne Preston (eps 87-88); Celia Kohler (ep 114); Kari Xanderbilt (eps 101-102); Nicky (ep 26) ; Nikki *(ep 26); Receptionist (ep 114); Rieka Gilmore (ep 40); Sara Kelly (eps 95-96); Snack Girl (57); Summer (ep 103) *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) *Chaos;HEAd (TV) as Seira Orgel *Chrome Shelled Regios (TV) as Naruki Gelni *Claymore (TV) as Helen *D.Gray-man (TV) as Liza (eps 29-30) *Darker than Black (TV) as Brita (4 episodes) *Desert Punk (TV) as Natsuko Kawaguchi; Yoko (ep 2) *Dragon Ball GT (TV); Mother (ep 26) *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (special) as Girl in Park ; Nurse *Dragon Ball Z (TV) as Boy (ep 40); Girl (Re-release; ep 42) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV) *Dragon Ball Z Movie 9: Bojack Unbound as Lotta Cash *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) as Widow *Eden of the East (TV) *El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Natalia (ep 11) *Fairy Tail (TV) as Cana Alberona *Fruits Basket (TV) as Motoko Minagawa *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) as Rick *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV); Rebecca Catalina; Rick (ep 9) *Ga-Rei: Zero (TV) as May Isayama (eps 5-8) *(The) Galaxy Railways (TV) as Maggie Redford (7 episodes) *Ghost Hunt (TV) as Nao Yoshimi (eps 23-24) *Glass Fleet (TV) as Elvia (ep 17) *Grappler Baki Maximum Tournament (TV) as Roland Gustaf's Mother (as Jamie Perez) *Heaven's Lost Property (TV) as Mikako Satsukitane *Heaven's Lost Property Forte (TV) as Mikako Satsukitane *Heaven's Lost Property: Project Pink (OAV) as Mikako Satsukitane *Heaven’s Lost Property the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork as Mikako Satsukitane *Hell Girl (TV) as Mina Minato (ep 15) *Hero Tales (TV) *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) as Narrator (Chibitalia) *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) *Hetalia World Series (TV) as Narrator (Chibitalia) *Initial D (TV) as Saori (FUNimation Dub) *Jyu Oh Sei (TV) as Karim *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Miracle C (eps 18-19) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Female Student A (ep 5); Gymnast A (ep 6); Gynmast 2 (ep 16); Walkyria Girl A (eps 38-39) *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Director; Tour Guide *Kodocha (TV) as Ayumi (ep 26) *Linebarrels of Iron (TV) *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Haru as Haruna Saotome *Mahou Sensei Negima! OVA Natsu as Haruna Saotome *MoonPhase (TV) *Mushi-Shi (TV) as Matsu (ep 3); Villager (eps 23-24); Woman (ep 5) *My Santa (OAV) *Nabari (TV) as Ichiki *Negima! (TV) as Haruna *Negima!? (TV) as Haruna Saotome *One Piece (TV) as Dr. Kobato (FUNimation); Male Kid (FUNimation; ep 20); Miss Valentine (FUNimation); Student C *(FUNimation; ep 19) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Chizuru Maihara (eps 9, 19) *Peach Girl (TV) as Mayu; Nori; Sango *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Sanae Kubota *Princess Jellyfish (TV) as Shoko Inari *RIN - Daughters of Mnemosyne (TV) as Mimi *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Ophelia (7 episodes) *Rosario + Vampire (TV) as Shizuka Nekonome *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Shizuka Nekonome *Rumbling Hearts (TV) as Fumio Hoshino *(The) Sacred Blacksmith (TV) as Penelope *Samurai 7 (TV); Warya *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Chicken Girl (ep 10) *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Sonoko *Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (TV) as Sonoko *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) as Mom; Ruby (ep 11) *School Rumble (TV) as Akiko (ep 21); Blue Ranger (ep 18); Mina Yukino; Reporter (ep 17) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Blue Ranger (ep 20); Mina Yukino; Saeko *School Rumble: Extra Class (OAV) as Mina Yukino *Sekirei (TV) as Uzume *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Uzume *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (TV) as Matsu *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (TV) as Matsu *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Aki Hinata *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) as Sato (ep 7) *Shikabane Hime: Aka (TV) *Shikabane Hime: Kuro (TV) as Toya (Seven Stars) *Shin chan (TV) as Miss Polly (FUNimation) *Shuffle! (TV) as Ama Shigure *Solty Rei (TV) as Integra Martel; Laile (ep 5); TV Announcer (ep 2) *Soul Eater (TV) as Liz Thompson *Speed Grapher (TV) as Miss Wakaba (eps 2, 4) *Spice and Wolf (TV) as Chloe *Spiral (TV); Mother (ep 24) *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) *Strike Witches (TV) as Shirley Yeager *Strike Witches 2 (TV) as Shirley Yeager *Suzuka (TV) as Miki Hashiba *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Aegis of Uruk (TV) as Fatina *(The) Tower of Druaga: the Sword of Uruk (TV) as Fatina *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) *Trinity Blood (TV) as Sister Agnes (ep 5) *Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OAV) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Arashi Arisugawa *Witchblade (TV) as Masane Amaha *XXXHOLiC (TV) as Rin (ep 2); Woman B (ep 24) *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files (TV) as Juri Categoría:Doblaje USA